Criminal Desires
by GeminiPiper
Summary: Piper Halliwell is a Junior Detective on the San Fransisco Police Force. Leo Wyatt on the other hand, is a known criminal. On the not so off chance that the two meet, will they form a forbidden relationship? AU, PiperLeo, no magic. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a story that was just floating in my head and it was driving me crazy, so I had to write it post it. This is another very different AU from me, but there will definitely be difference between Leos -----ponders----- Don't you want to know? Read on!!**

"Ooo, Dan, I know I could get a lead off of this."

Dan Gordon looked down at Piper Halliwell with a loving irritated glance.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you're not ready to go out on the field?"

Piper smiled. "How stubborn can I be?" she questioned. His head lolled back in exasperation as he thought about the stubborn girl. God almighty, he the biggest crush on her. Once, just once before he'd seen her without clothing, but that had just been chance, and she'd gotten past it, but he would never lose that memory.

"Dan, Dan? Dan, are you okay?"

Dan snapped out of his reminiscent state and looked down at her. She looked so damn sexy in her idea of business attire which, could sometimes, depending on the man, could get some information because of.

"GET THE FCK OFF OF ME, YOU SHT!! GET YOUR MOTHERFCKING HANDS OFF OF ME!!!"

Piper turned her attention to see a fellow member of the police force bring a man in. Piper was an attentive and observant person and had a somewhat photographic memory, so she liked to study people and get the best rendition of them as possible.

As she watched the blonde man, she wondered what he'd done. If he wasn't a criminal, he actually would have been her type with blonde hair and sparkly aqua eyes. He wasn't exactly a body builder, but he had nice body, she could tell.

"You wanna book this one?" Piper looked up from her desk. Dan was gone and had been replaced by Lt. Darryl Morris, a good friend and respected member of the SFPD.

"Are you kidding me? A trouble-maker like that? Hell yeah." Darryl chuckled as Piper scooted past him to book the guy.

Leo watched the female officer. She wasn't in uniform, and that piqued his interest, but most of all…Damn, she was good-looking!! She had long brown hair, down to her waist. And he had a weakness for long hair. He chuckled, coupling it with a lewd thought. What he wouldn't do to fck her.

"I'm Junior Detective Piper Halliwell." She said.

"What a title." He smirked. So she wasn't an officer at all.

She pursed her lips and instantly put on a competent manner. "Well, if you'll follow me."

He gave a suggestive smile. "Any day." He said. "Do you want to go to _the back_? You gonna _handcuff me_ again?"

Piper narrowed her eyes. "That will be enough. I don't take any shit off of anybody, let alone a criminal."

But Leo wasn't put down that easily. "Ooo, aggressive, forceful…Hmm, I find that delicious."

Piper rolled her eyes. She'd dealt with guys like this before. "I hope that in our time together you find nothing about me 'delicious'. I've got to book you."

Suddenly, he became cold. "This is about Jimmy isn't it?"

Piper watched his change in manner, unnoticeable noting it. "Yes, yes it is."

"Jimmy didn't kill anybody. He's was colder than a motherfcker and a fcking asshole, but he didn't kill anybody, 'specially a girl. He didn't hit women, and I know for a fact that that girl was beaten."

Her eyes flashed with the "cha-ching" of information. "Are you holding onto more than you've let on?" She said sharply, but in an odd way, friendly.

"Are you suggesting that I killed her?" He said in the same way.

"Should I be?" she said, looking up at him challengingly.

"Hey Piper, are you gonna book him or chit-chat?"

Piper looked up to see Dan smiling at her. With the slight tilt of the head, she guided Leo back to book him.

-----

"ANSWER THE QUESTIONS!! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO FCK AROUND!!! AND I'LL BE DAMNED IF I WASTE IT!!"

"He's going about that all wrong." Piper commented between sips of coffee.

Darryl glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

Piper was silent for a moment as she watched Dan continue to badger the man, whose name turned out to be Leo Wyatt. "He's not gonna tell him anything if he yells like that." She said, taking another sip of the warm caramel colored liquid.

"Experience?" he asked knowingly.

"Instinct." She replied with a sigh as she looked at the two again. She and Darryl were watching the intense questioning with another sigh. "There's no need to go all He-Man on the guy."

"ANSWER THE FCKING QUESTIONS!!!"

Both Piper and Darryl jumped at Dan's roar.

"I'm not telling you a damn thing!! Let me go." Leo replied, adjusting his trucker hat.

Piper sighed again. "He's going about that all wrong." She repeated, taking in the heat off the coffee.

"Maybe you should go help him." Darryl suggested.

"You might have an idea there, Lieutenant."

"Don't I always?" he joked. Piper dumped the now empty Starbucks cup in the garbage and knocked on the door before entering. Both men looked up at her entry, both with a smile on their face.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Halliwell. You been watching your friend try and get rise outta me? But I ain't giving nothing but hell." He leaned back and propped his feet up on the table.

"Get your damn feet off the table." Dan snapped.

Leo ignored him except a murmured "Make me, you fcking chicken shit."

Dan's eyes flashed with anger. "What did you say?"

Piper quickly patched things up as best she could. "There's no need for all that. We can just sit and talk peacefully, right?" she asked pointedly, stealing a glance at Dan. He rolled his eyes, but waved her on.

Piper took a breath. "So, Mr. Wyatt—"

"Leo, please."

"Leo, then. Leo, how do you know Jimmy Thompson?"

Leo pursed his lips and leaned in close with slightly amused anger. "He was a friend."

Dan looked on in speechless shock. She'd gotten more information in 3 minutes than he had in an hour and a half of questioning. Damned estrogen.

Piper smiled carefully and went on with the questioning.

"How well did you know Jimmy?"

He didn't answer right away. She didn't think anything of when he licked his thumb, and she didn't even notice when he put his hands under the table. But she did acknowledge his next action with a yelp. He was stroking the upper, inner part of her thigh with his thumb. Dan looked over with mild interest but when she didn't say anything, he turned his gaze back to the window.

Piper didn't know why she didn't say _something_. But to tell the truth, it felt good. She pressed her legs together, trapping his hands. But when he began to tickle her she quickly released him.

It was going to be a long day.

**AN: So, what do you think? It was just an idea, and I'm not sure it will pan out, but it might, and I might be able to _make it_ pan out if you want me to, so review and tell me!!! By the way, I only take out the "u" in "the F-word" because some people might find the whole thing offensive. Tell me if you think it's fine how I've been doing or should I just put the whole thing, or even tell me if you think it doesn't matter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Piper's high heels clicked on the night-cold concrete as the scent of jasmine floated to her in the breezy spring night. She climbed the steps to the front door of the Victorian manor she shared with her sisters, Phoebe and Prue.

"Phoebe!?" She yelled, shutting the door behind her. When no answer came, she called for the eldest. "Prue!?" Again, no response.

Piper sighed as she wandered into the kitchen, throwing her shoes and purse on the couch. She found a note on the fridge.

_Piper, had to go back to Buckland's, only had time to come home and grab more papers. Prue. _

_Dear Piper, I was lonely, so I decided to go to Quake, you know maybe meet a cute guy at the bar. I hope you get home soon. There's still more of that great salmon in the fridge, eat it! It's still good, I promise. Love always, XOXO, Phoebe._

Piper chuckled softly at the personality differences, Prue was always so efficient and Phoebe…Phoebe was Phoebe. Piper took Phoebe's advice and heated up the salmon. Just when she settled down to eat her meal in front of the TV, the phone rang.

"What?" Piper snapped, taking a bite of fish.

A solemn sounding Darryl replied. "You're ready to go into the field."

------

"I'm here." Piper said, pulling her long hair into a ponytail atop her head. "What's going on? I didn't even get the chance to eat before you guys called me back."

Piper looked around the room in disbelief. The first two men weren't that surprising, as they were Dan and Darryl, but the third was Leo. He appeared to be sleep, again having his feet propped up on the table, that hat tilted over his eyes, blocking out the light.

In realty, he was studying her, under the convenient guise of a nap. She looked good, even in jeans and a simple navy blue tank top.

"We've got Moroccan." Leo said loudly, making her jump a mile.

"Who eats Moroccan?" she asked, crinkling her nose in distaste.

"Moroccans do." Leo replied logically.

Dan watched the effortless banter with resentment. He didn't like the easy vibe he got from them. He watched as the two continued to joke around until Darryl brought to attention the reason they were asked to come.

"We've found another body and I'm positive that it's connected to the Gladstone murder case." That intrigued both Piper and Leo as Darryl slid a file across the table. Piper opened it reveal a picture of a bloodied and beaten woman, who had obviously stabbed multiple times.

"Fuck." Piper murmured under her breath. She was blonde, but the eye color was unable to be seen, there was too much blood, but Piper figured blue or brown. After a moment, she felt Leo looking over her shoulders.

"Don't these pictures bother you?" Because of Piper's line of work, she was used to seeing graphic pictures. But then again, he'd probably seen worse.

"Nah, it's just a little blood."

To Piper, it looked like most of the girls blood was on the bed she was resting in but she wouldn't question him. As she continued to look at the would-be horrifying pictures, she felt the uncomfortable warmth of Leo's body, so close to hers. There was something deliciously unscrupulous about him that got her blood running. She wondered if he was doing it on purpose. And still, she wondered what Leo had to do with this. Were random criminals allowed to look at police documents?

"What's this all about, Morris?" Piper said finally, sliding the document back.

"Well, you're one of or best detectives—" The man began.

"_Junior Detective_, since I just can't seem to get a promotion."

"Is that what you're bargaining for?" Dan questioned.

Piper titled her head to incline a "maybe".

"I know that I'm the best woman detective in the district, junior or not. And from the murder victims, you want a woman to go undercover. I want to be made Detective."

"Done." Dan quickly agreed. He hated the possibility that she could get hurt or maybe killed, but this case was just too big.

"Alright then." Having gotten what she wanted, Piper was content, but one question still haunted her. "But what's he got to do with all this?"

This was the part of the mission that Dan really despised. She was to go undercover with Leo.

"You have to pretend to be his girlfriend." Dan mumbled angrily.

"What!?" Piper exclaimed, clearly shocked. Leo kept his face unreadable, but secretly he was pleased. "Couldn't I just go there?"

Darryl shook his head. "Nope, it seems that you have to be a woman of that circle to get murdered."

"Goody gumdrops," Piper muttered sarcastically, "where do I sign up?" After a moment, she spoke again. "Please tell me you're kidding." But their faces told her just the opposite.

"Guess not."

**AN: So, there goes another chapter. Please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter!!!**

"I don't like it."

"Me either."

Piper carefully put another shirt in her suitcase as her sisters stood in the doorway, watching her.

"I don't have a choice, it's my job."

"But you can request to be put on desk duty or something, right?" Prue questioned.

"You guys," Piper said, pulling out another duffel bag, "this is my dream. I can't wait to go undercover. I get an adrenaline race just questioning people.

"But you could get killed!" Phoebe said incredulously.

"Or I could not." Piper replied illogically. Phoebe rolled her eyes and Prue heaved a heavy sigh.

"And I don't like the sound of this Leo guy." Prue said, "You said he was a criminal."

"But he never murdered anybody, just a few small things." Prue shook her head.

"I think you've lost your mind. But we love you anyway."

Piper smiled sarcastically. "_Thank you ever so much_."

-----

Leo opened the door to his apartment. Piper looked around slowly. She took in her surroundings. Not as nice as he could've been, but not terrible either, she could stand to live there for a little while, especially for the good of the mission.

"It ain't the Ritz, but it's alright." Leo said. He picked up her belongings and carried them back to his bedroom.

Without any guilt, Piper began to go into various other rooms, memorizing everything. Next, she wandered into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. There was a moldy item and a carton of milk.

"You have, like, no food." She yelled.

"Yeah, I know." He said, whispering softly in her ear. She jumped.

"Fuck! You scared the shit out of me."

He laughed. "Well, I usually get takeout, I can't remember the last time I had a home-cooked meal."

Piper pursed her lips. "Well, you need to go grocery shopping."

Leo smiled. "I don't do groceries."

-----

"I can't believe you got me to go to the grocery store. I don't go to the grocery store, I order takeout, remember?"

Piper stole a glance at Leo. "Just pick up the can and put it in the basket." She instructed, talking about chili beans. Just when he was about to pick up the can, an odd look crossed his face.

He grabbed her in his arms and planted a kiss on her lips. "Look over my shoulder." he murmured against her lips. She obeyed and saw a shocked man. "That's friend of mine." He continued, "Play like we can't keep our hands off each other, so he won't get suspicious."

Piper obeyed and started running her hands over his back. Suddenly, he forced her teeth open and met her tongue with his. His hands traveled to her backside and squeezed. She jumped, but didn't break the moment.

No, no, no, she thought as she kissed him heatedly, this is wrong, I'm a cop for heaven's sake! "Leo," Piper said quietly, "I think that's enough. I think he believes us."

"Says you." He smirked, "I know the guy. He's not that easily fooled. And besides, I like this."

"I should've known your ass would take advantage of this." She said, as he kissed her neck. They'd both forgotten about being in the middle of the grocery store.

"Yes, you should've known. Isn't it your job to anticipate?" Piper shoved against his chest, but he was stronger and relentless. Finally, when he was satisfied, he pulled away, just as his friend walked up.

"Hey, mate, you snogging this girl over here, in the grocery store? They say that's the best place to meet 'em." The shamelessly attractive man made Piper's mouth hang open. "I'm Kelly." He said, sticking out his hand.

"I'm Piper." She responded, shaking it. She immediately launched into a story. "Actually, I met Leo looking for an old friend of mine. Jimmy Thompson. Do you know him? I really miss him, _if you know what I mean_." Kelly laughed and his eyes flashed.

"Yeah, I know the bastard. But he skipped town after…" The English man trailed off.

"After what?" Piper pressured.

"Nothing." He said quickly, "Anyhow, everybody's getting together in a few; I'm picking up the beer. I was gonna call you but…here you are! We're meeting at Mike's; 6:00." He turned to Piper with a wink. "Don't be late."

-----

Being late was the last thing Piper would've done. She was so excited to have this opportunity open to her so easily. She and Leo knocked on the door. In the moment right before it was wrenched open, he snaked his arm around her waist. Piper glanced up at him, but didn't speak.

It was Mike that pulled the door open. He and Leo shared a "man-hug" before he shook Piper's hand. Piper noticed his firm grasp and silently remembered a victim that had be strangled. She dint like to believe the worst in people but in this case, everybody was a suspect.

There were a gazillion people in the place and Piper didn't care to meet them all. But everybody was a suspect.

"There she is, the incredibly sexy bit of goods for the evening!!" Piper looked up to see Kelly—looking sexy in a black shirt and jeans—gesturing to her.

She faked a smile and walked over to Kelly, as if Leo wasn't there. Leo frowned, but acted as though it didn't matter. Piper noticed a woman about her age, with super curly red hair, crying softly into a handful off tissues. There was a blonde with sapphire eyes comforting her.

"Don't Shel, he's not worth it. I've been with him remember?"

Shelly looked up, showing flashing green eyes. "I can do without reminding me every two minutes."

"Sorry." The blonde mumbled. Kelly blinked blankly at the exchange.

"Um, Piper this is Shelly," he motioned to the redhead, "and this is Amanda, but we just call her Manda."

The Manda, in a blue halter top and jeans, smiled big and waved, the red head didn't smile, but did wave, although shortly.

"Maybe you all can form an 'Ex of Jimmy' support group." Kelly joked.

"That's not funny you fucking asshole, we're all gonna die." Manda said, hotly, but a touch of fear showing in her voice, but only heard by Piper's carefully trained ears.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked, sitting next to the blonde. She leaned over.

"Haven't you heard about it? It's all over the news. All of Jimmy's ex-girlfriends are turning up dead." Manda whispered. Piper's eyes gave that information storing look as she continued to listen. "And if you used to e involved with him, I'd get into hiding. Jimmy did. Chicken shit."

Piper's eyes flashed again. She was so glad she had her tape recorder on.

**AN: So, if you pay attention through out the chapters, it will all make since at the end, but I want you go ahead and guess. PLEASE!! REVIEW, REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Piper took a sip of the beer. She was really more of a wine person, but hey, alcohol was alcohol, no matter how you spun it.

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

Piper turned around to see Kelly smiling at her. Piper smiled back and nodded, setting her drink on the table. She checked to be sure she had her mace. She was almost sure that Kelly was just a womanizer, and she would use that to her advantage, given the opportunity. And it looked like the prospect had just popped up.

Piper took Kelly's hand and let herself be pulled up the stars. She felt like she was in high school again. All of a sudden, her eyes met Leo's who pursed his lips angrily. Piper looked at sadly, before being pulled into a vacant bedroom.

Kelly pulled her over to the bed where they perched on the edge.

"You seemed a little off earlier, love, and I was wondering if you were missing Jimmy too. I hear he had quite a way with the ladies." For a millisecond Piper decided what kind of story to put on.

"I really do miss him." Piper said, leaning into Kelly's chest. Kelly rubbed her arms.

"Oh, it's alright, 'ole Kelly take care of you. And you can take care of me."

Piper was about to lie and say she didn't understand what he meant when he pulled her up for a kiss. After a long moment, he pulled away and smiled down at her softly.

"Mmm, that was so good, Kelly." Piper said, leaning closer to him. She did have to admit he was a good kisser. But not as good as Leo. Damn, Piper thought, as Kelly kissed her again, stupid criminal.

"Kelly," Piper asked slowly, "why did Jimmy leave? I miss him. He kept me happy and I did the same for him. God, he was good."

"You know he skipped town because of the murders, sweetheart." He smiled. "But I can be good too, wanna see?"

She didn't really, but when he forced her on her back, she wondered if she had a choice. Using her training would blow her cover, and in a way, mace might too. He kissed her on the lips. Just then there was a knock at the door.

Piper sat up. "Oh my God, Kelly, that might be Leo, if he knew we were…he'd blow his fucking top."

Kelly nodded and got off of her. It turned out that she'd been right. It was Leo, who quickly pulled her out.

-----

Leo stalked ahead of Piper into his apartment, letting her shut the door.

"Leo, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear to fucking God you have PMS."

"Shut the fuck up, I don't have to listen to you or to any fucking body, got me risking my friendships over the murders of a couple of bitches anyway, that's all Jimmy would mess around with anyway." He popped a can of beer. "Bitches."

Piper's brown eyes blazed with fury as she followed him back to his room. "I just wanted to know what was wrong. I just asked a goddamn question. If you can believe it, I was concerned."

He walked over to his closet, throwing the door open. "I don't ask you to be concerned." He pulled off his shirt. Piper opened her mouth, but was at a loss for a retaliatory comment. He didn't exactly have rippling muscles, but he was definitely whistle-worthy.

She blinked perplexedly. Leo was erotically aware of the woman's vacant stare. Before she knew what was happening, he was astride her, kissing her lips fiercely. "I don't want you hanging with that dick, Kelly. Fucking ass. For the second time that night, Piper found herself underneath a man.

"Leo, get up." Leo pursed his lips, but obeyed.

"I guess you're gonna stir up more information tomorrow."

Piper sighed, resting her forearm to her forehead. "With any luck."

**AN: I don't care if there's another chapter already posted, please review!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks so much for all the reviews!! I would to thank a few people for reviewing faithfully all the way through "Showgirls" and now this.**

**Alyssa Halliwell: Thank you so much!! Yes, you did have something to do with my posting 3 chapters! Thank you. You were the very first person to review this story.**

**versatilecutie: I can't thank you enough. You were one of the first people who reviewed this and "Showgirls". If I knew both you and Alyssa, I swear I'd give you both huge 'thank you' hugs! You two were _the first_ to review "Showgirls". **

**Piperangel39: Thank You!!**

**Cutlery ismyfriend: Thank You!!**

**Magical Princess: Thank You!!**

**HollyShadow: Thank You!!**

**Pink Volleyballs: Thank You!!**

**LeoandPiper4eva: Thank You!!**

**And to anyone else who reviewed the whole time!!!!!!!! Okay, that was all I wanted to say, I hope you like this chappy!!!!**

Piper tapped her foot and hugged herself as she waited for Dan. They'd agreed to meet at this park, not far from the bridge. It was a really pretty sight, the sparkling lights over the water, and the bridge looming over. Piper wondered if Dan had purposefully picked such a romantic location.

He'd made advances before, but Piper didn't date people she worked with. Not that she didn't like him, but their jobs were to important to too many people for things to get awkward if they broke up. No, that wouldn't work out at all.

Piper's mind drifted to Leo. What was so damn alluring about criminal? She had decided to take a look into his record. The worst thing he'd done was aggravated assault, but he'd been let off on that charge, as later found out it had been self-defense. Piper remembered the vivid dream she'd had the night before.

She and Leo had been in bed, and well…Damn, if dreams could be that good, imagine reality. Why did he have to be so damn sexy!?

"Piper? Hello?"

Piper's head snapped to attention at the sound of Dan's voice. "Dan, hey." The two shared a hug. There was a moment where she was ready to let go, but he just held on tighter. When he finally did let go, she smiled falsely.

"So," he began, pushing a lock of hair behind his ear, "what'd you find out?"

Piper shivered. "Actually, could we get in the car?" she motioned towards his Road Ranger. "The air is cold rolling off the bay and—"

"Sure."

They went to his car. After climbing into the seats, she started on her story. At the end of the information sharing, he let out a low whistle.

"Seems you've been doing a pretty good job, Piper. You liking undercover work?"

Piper smiled genuinely. "Essentially, I do, but ironically, I kinda miss you guys down at the station."

Dan smiled slowly. "We miss you too." He said softly, "Especially me." He leaned across the foot and a half of space and kissed her, completely throwing her off. His tongue met hers in hot frenzy.

He'd been wanting to do this for a long time. For a moment, as they continued to kiss, Piper wondered if she had unknowingly slipped in some irresistible potion that made all these guys want her all of a sudden. His hands roved her body, making her feel sad, used, and uncomfortable.

Again, before she knew what was happening, Dan had his hands unbuttoning her cleavage-bearing shirt. After a shocked moment where he grabbed her chest, she firmly put a hand on his wrist.

"Dan, stop." Piper said, pulling his hands away. But he was relentless, until she pulled her mouth away and with violent hands, opened the door. "You motherfucking asshole, don't you dare do a fucking thing like that again!! There's no way in fucking hell I'm gonna let you pull some shit like that ever again, you dick!!"

Dan was taken aback. He wasn't sure if he'd ever heard so many obscenities in one go. She slammed the door and looked around for her Chevy, but then she became conscious that she'd taken a cab. Fuck, she didn't want to be there if Dan was going to wait with her, which his sorry ass probably would.

Piper rubbed her temple briefly before coming to a solution. She dialed a number on her cell phone. After a moment there was an answer.

"Hello?"

Piper sighed. "Hey, Leo, it's Piper, I…Can you come pick me up at Brentway Park, you know that place close to the bridge?"

Leo frowned. "Yeah, but I though that Dan guy was bringing you home." He caught himself, just as Dan climbed out of his vehicle. "I mean, back here."

Piper glanced back at the police officer, and spoke again. "Yeah, I think he had a different idea of 'home'."

Damn, so she had heard him. Oh well, it had been an honest mistake. "Um, yeah, I'll be there in 20."

"Thank you. Bye." Piper hung up as the blonde man said the same. She turned to the somewhat livid Dan. Now, just deal with this for 20 minutes.

-----

Piper scrubbed at herself in the shower.

"Get off of me, get off of me!!" she muttered crazily. "Get the fuck off of me you scumbag."

Leo knocked on the door to the bathroom before opening the door. "Piper?" he asked into the steam.

"Get off of me—I'm in here." After a moment, she spoke. "Can you see anything?"

Leo chuckled. "I wish. I could hear you ranting and raving in here so, I needed something and here we are."

Piper laughed. "So you don't care enough to check on me?"

Leo shrugged. "You're an ass you know that?" she yelled over the water.

Leo wiped the sweat off his brow. "Yes, I know, how hot is that shower, 70 degrees?"

She shrugged, as if he could see her. "I don't know, it's pretty hot. I have to be careful about that because, if you have it too hot, your back stars to hurt, and I like it really hot." She wasn't aware of how much her casual banter was turning him on.

Completely thinking—and not using his brain—he walked over and yanked back the curtain. He only had a moment to go over her body, but boy…it was worth it. He drank in her small but graceful back. Her elegant legs…her smooth, sudsy ass.

"Leo!!" she exclaimed. He let out a low whistle and walked out of the bathroom. Yep, that was what he had needed.

------

Piper looked down at the pills in her hand. 8 or 9 aspirin, two sleeping pills, sinus medicine, and vitamins and Tylenol, just to be on the safe side. Just as she put the handful of pills to her mouth, she heard a shout behind her.

"Oh my God, don't take those!!" Piper turned around. Leo quickly ran up and slapped the pills out of her hand. "Don't you know how dangerous it is to mix sinus medication and sleeping pills!?" he yelled angrily, bending down to pick up the pills.

Piper sighed, kneeling down to help him. "I do, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. How'd you know what I was doing anyhow?"

Leo pursed his lips and gestured to the bottles on the counter. "I'm mean, what the fuck? You're a cop for crying out loud!"

"_I said_ I was sorry." Piper remarked pointedly.

It was Leo's turn to sigh. "Don't apologize. Just be more careful next time." I wouldn't want to lose you, he thought.

At that moment, the two looked up into each other's eyes. The dove for each other at the same time, she grabbed his face and he grabbed her face as they fell on the floor.

After an intense moment, he spoke. "Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"You've known me all of 4 days." She countered but pulled him down for another kiss. He slid his hands up her shirt, and felt to see if she had on a bra underneath her pajama shirt. Most women wouldn't, but he figured it was just the neurotic type of thing she would do. But he'd been wrong.

Now shifting his hands to the front, he felt her chest and much to his surprise, she gave a loud moan of pleasure. Leo looked into her face. He would take here, on the floor, but no, he had to have her on the bed. He picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where he dropped her on the bed.

Once again, he was quickly astride her, tangling his hands in her long hair, tickling her cleavage with his tongue. He slid his hand down the front of her underwear. She gasped and flinched away from his erotic touch. But he found her again. There was a sharp intake of pleasure, and Piper pulled him closer, feeding off of him. He pulled his hand away and moved it to her waist.

Piper, relieved that the teasing was over, made him take his shirt off. There was that chest again, that whistle-worthy chest. She sighed and he slipped his tongue into her mouth. After a moment, he moved his mouth to her ear.

"I want to kiss you everywhere." He said, trailing his tongue around the edge of her ear. Again, she moaned and he smiled. It hadn't been half this good in her dream. He pulled her shirt off. Leo instantly pulled her to him, feeling the twin spots of heat. They fell into a rhythmic up and down movement of their bodies, fully enjoying the others heat and body, filling each other with sweet kisses, the rest of the night.

**AN: Yes, I know, that was a racy chapter, and I know some of you may think porn-esque, but I don't. So, I would really like to know if you have a problem with this, as they chapters may get dirtier, but maybe not. Anyway, tell me how you feel!! This whole fic is a bit more…_more_ than "Showgirls" all in all. Anyway, review!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for the reviews!! I wasn't trying to portray that Piper was trying to kill herself -----ponders----- Is that what it seemed like? Anyhow, she was just trying to get the feel of the guy off of her. She wasn't saying anything that made you think suicide, right? -----worries----- Right?? Right?? -----continues to worry----- **

Piper's eyes fluttered open. After a disoriented moment, she realized where she was and smiled. Leo shifted in his sleep and gripped her closer, her back against his stomach. She loved the way his skin felt against hers, warm and lithe. She loved the soft smell of him and they way his hands rested comfortably on her stomach. She licked her lips as another thought crossed her mind.

_What, exactly, was this?_

Was it a one night stand? Were they to be friends with benefits? Secret lovers? None of the above?

"I didn't think that you'd be here." Was the first thing out of Leo's mouth when he awoke.

"Why not?" Piper asked with genuine curiosity.

"It's not everyday that a cop fucks around with a criminal."

"Not 11:00 and you're already with the dirty talk." She joked.

"I'm serious." He said, brushing his fingertips across her abdomen. Was he wondering the same thing she was?

"Leo?" Piper began, "What was this?"

"2 adults with incredibly lengthy sex drives."

"Be serious."

"I was." He brushed a lock of hair from her face. But he was determined to try and answer her question. "What was this…I don't know Piper, you tell me."

"If I knew, don't you think I would say?" Piper felt him shrug.

Leo's hand meandered up from her midriff to the valley between her breasts and began to caress her, as he though.

Suddenly, Piper sprung up from the bed, momentarily distracting him from his thoughts.

"What's wrong?" he asked, stretching.

"I just remembered I agreed to call my sisters at 7:00 this morning."

Leo raised his eyebrows. "That seems pretty fucking early."

"Sometimes Prue woks late at Bucklands, and well, if I didn't call early, we might not be able to talk until 11:00 and buy then she's usually beat." Piper called from the bathroom. The shower drowned out her next words. After a moment, her face popped into the doorway.

"You coming or what?"

-----

Piper pulled her hair back into a high ponytail.

"Where are you going? Come back to the bed." But Leo himself was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt.

Piper adjusted the dark denim jacket that matched her pants as it rested over her off-the-shoulder green, low-cut shirt. "Leo, I'm meeting Manda for lunch, I told you that."

"Sometimes I forget." He shrugged, tossing his trucker hat in the air.

"I'll see you later." She kissed him and departed.

Guess he didn't have to do much to fuck her.

**AN: Yes, I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to give you guys something to read. Next chapter, I'll get back to the mystery, and we'll get to see the lunch with Manda.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you for the reviews!!!! Magical Princess, I hope you don't mind me using Manda, I just really liked it and thought it was perfect for that character. I have story suggestion for you to read. I think you should try Shesweet's "Future Possibilities", I know I enjoyed it. Thanks for all the reviews on the 5th chapter, I really enjoyed writing it -----winks---- Anyway, I hope you like this one!!!**

"I'm sorry I'm late, I got caught up with Leo." Piper said as she slid in the booth across from the black clad Manda.

Manda smiled. "How'd you guys meet, anyhow?"

"I told you, I met him looking for Jimmy."

At the mention of the man's name, Manda's lips tightened and she picked up her menu.

"I hear Shelly's still really sad about Jimmy skipping town." Piper continued.

"Yeah, you know he cheated on her with one of his ex's."

"Seriously?" Piper asked, relived at how easy this was.

"Yeah, the first one who died."

Again, that lighting-quick register of information.

"Poor Shelly." Piper said genuinely.

Just then the miserable looking red-head walked into the restaurant. "Speak of the devil." Piper murmured under her breath, "Hey, Shell, why don't you come join us?"

Manda looked at her with incredulous eyes, but smiled when Shelly slid into the booth next to Piper.

"Let's change the subject, shall we?" Manda said.

"Good idea." Piper agreed.

"You know who I've got my eye on…" Manda teased.

"Who, who?" Piper asked, actually getting into the gossip of old friends.

"I have to admit, I think that Kelly is pretty cute."

"_Really_?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think he has his eye on me, _if you know what I mean_." Manda said, leaning over the table to nudge Piper.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Manda, he doesn't like me!"

"I think he does." Both the blonde and the brunette looked up, completely forgetting that they'd invited Shelly. "I really think he does." And with that, Shelly got up and left.

Manda looked at her leave with sad eyes. "Poor, poor Shel. You know she's never been quite right. She was in a mental institution when she was 12 up until she was 14. After her parents died, you know."

"No, I don't." Piper replied.

Manda sighed. "It's really not my place to say, but, her father cheated on her mom, her mom flipped out and tried to kill him with her bare hands, she did but at the same time he shot her."

Piper raised her eyebrows. "Poor, poor Shelly…"

-----

"Shut up." Piper threw a pillow at Kelly's head. She was sprawled across his couch, her feet in his lap.

"What? Alls I'm sayin' is that—"

"Shut up!!" She cried playfully, throwing a second pillow.

"That's it!" he growled in his sexy English accent. He jumped on top of her and began tickling her.

Leo watched the whole scene with a touch of jealousy. Why did he have to feel so attached? He'd had sex before with no emotional attachment, so why was this _cop_ any different? But she was different nonetheless…

"Hey Kel, you macking on my girl?" Leo asked, supposedly off-handed.

Kelly smiled, but his eyes didn't agree. "Nah, just being friendly."

"You could get a little friendlier with me." Manda piped up.

Kelly looked at her curiously, but quickly returned his attention back to the TV. A few minutes later, the phone rang.

"I'll get it, it is my house." Kelly said, getting up and exiting to the empty couch.

"Well now that my footstool is gone," Piper joked, "I'll go to the bathroom." With that, she slid off the couch and walked to what was assumed to be the bathroom. But Piper ducked into Kelly's bedroom.

She'd been in there multiple times before, being coaxed, but there was no way, he just was too womanizing. Piper picked up the phone and put the receiver to her ear.

"No Mrs. Thompson, I haven't seen Jimmy, nobody has." Mrs. Thompson? Jimmy's mom?

"Well, I'm scared for my son!! Somebody probably sent you to kill him!"

"Mrs. Thompson, as hard up as I am, I wouldn't off Jimmy for money!!" he said angrily.

Kelly's down and out?

"Well, you've done worse things Kel—"

"Goodbye, Mrs. Thompson." There was a click. Piper quickly moved from the room and back to the living room, all before Kelly returned.

Hum, Mrs. Thompson thinks Kelly had something to do with it, Kelly's hard up from money, all of Jimmy's exs were dying and Jimmy's skipped town. But how did it all fit…

**AN:** **So, do you guys want to give it a guess? Please do!!! I really want to know what you guys think!!! Don't I always? Okay guys, I really want your guesses. Please review and guess!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: About Piper messing around with Kelly. First things first, Kelly is super H-O-T-T!! I didn't give a description of him because I wanted you guys to get your own idea of him. Anyway, the only reason she messes around with him is because it's easier to get information out of him, trust me, she's not trying to lead Leo on.**

"What time is it?" Piper asked, rolling over to look at the clock.

"Who cares?" Leo mumbled, pulling her closer.

"I do." Piper said indignantly, "As, much as I don't want to, I'm meeting Dan for breakfast."

Leo scowled, his once closed eyes flying open. "What!? Why!?"

Piper turned and gave him a look. "I'm meeting him for breakfast so we can discuss the case. I've got a lot to update him on."

Leo's scowl deepened. "Well, I'm coming with you." He said, burying his head in the mussed blue sheets. Piper gave the back of his head an odd look, but slipped his concert tee over her head.

"You look pretty cute in my clothes." He said smiling, rolling onto his back. Piper grinned back at him, as she stood up, the t-shirt just covering her. She looked down at the name splayed across the gray cotton.

"The Stereophonics?"

He shrugged. "Band of the _locale_." He said.

She raised an eyebrow and wandered over to his CD collection. "Well," she said after a moment, "it seems as though you have good taste in music. Are they any good?"

Again, Leo shrugged. "I have no idea, I was drunk out of my fucking mind, I think I paid a dollar for it, though, they weren't selling to hot."

Piper chuckled and left the room.

"Hey!" Leo exclaimed, following her with his eyes until he was forced to follow with his feet. He found her in the kitchen, pulling various items out of his now stocked refrigerator. "What are you doing?" Piper stood, holding a carton of eggs.

"Well, you said you didn't know when the last time you had a home-cooked meal was, so I'm going to make you one. I should have a long time ago, seeing as we did all the shopping, but fast food was just easier."

Leo smiled. "I thought you had breakfast with Dan."

Piper walked over to him, and pulled his face down for a kiss.

"Dan…Dan can wait."

-----

Piper had taken to drawing her information out of Manda, but felt incredibly guilty about it. Piper truly felt at ease around the girl, and would have kept her for a real friend, but she knew there friendship would be scratch after all of this was over.

In addition to feeling bad about talking to Manda, was that she was getting sick of Kelly. Not that he wasn't handsome as hell, or one hell of a kisser, but sex was all he was about. Everyday she was around him; he would dragger her away and proceed to cop a feel. She wasn't easy, although, she did question herself about Leo a lot…

Speaking of which, she knew better than to tell anybody about their growing relationship. It could easily get back to the station and she'd be taken off the case, a "conflict of interest" if she didn't like what she found. But Leo didn't have anything to do with that mess…Right?

Leo stroked his chin in thought. What he knew would probably blow Piper's wide open. Hell, he had proof; it was something straight out of fucking _CSI:_. But still he couldn't tell her, because…It was the only thing keeping Jimmy out of town and—

"Leo?" Leo's head snapped to attention at the sound of Piper's name.

"Sorry." She said, "It's just that I'm going out."

"Where?" he asked, glancing at the clock. 11:23.

Piper pursed her lips as if she didn't want to tell him. "I'm breaking into Jimmy's apartment.

Leo rolled his eyes and slumped his head back. "Oh, Piper no, you're going to get yourself hurt—"

"Leo, I'm going and that's it, I don't need your permission."

He bristled, but just let out a sigh. "Fine, whatever you want to do is fine by me."

Piper sighed. "I'll be back soon. Wait up."

-----

Piper quickly found the hide-a-key and easily gained access to Jimmy's apartment. It was definitely a bachelor pad, and it obviously hadn't been cleaned out since he left, but that been to long ago, hell, the landlord probably didn't even know he was gone.

Piper quickly went around finding nothing important. Finally, she ran across what looked to be back phone bills. When she unwrapped the bills from each other a piece of paper floated out. There were words on it from a magazine.

_Watch your back. I know who you are and what you're doing. If you don't back down soon, you'll be just like the rest of them._

Piper looked down at the paper in numb shock. Even though she was undercover, she felt like an outsider looking in. Now she, like everyone else, was stuck inside the house.

**AN: Okay, what you do you think?? Yes I know, this was short, but I hope you got some info out of it. We're almost there. Again, I want you're guesses on the end. I won't tell you if you're right, but I do want to know what you think will happen. Review!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews!!! Yes the note was meant for Piper because they knew she would be breaking into the house. **

Piper shut the door to Leo's apartment with shaky hands. She was scared in a way, but she was a cop and trained to put herself in a different state of mind. After stopping her hands she realized she was alone in the dark.

"Leo!?" she called out. "Leo!?"

After no response, she walked back to his bedroom where she saw a form on the bed.

"Leo?" she whispered, kicking her shoes off and climbing into bed next to him. "Leo?" she leaned close to his face. "Leo—"

"BOO!!"

"AAAH!!" Piper jumped away with a jolt, and ended up on the floor. Leo crawled over to the edge of the bed, peering down at her.

"Jeez," he muttered, "I didn't mean to give you a cardiac." He reached his hand down to pull her up beside him, immediately pulling her into his arms. "What's the matter?" he asked, stroking her hair. She loved him when he was like this, gentle and caring…He was usually like that after sex, having been humbled and gratified. But now he just was.

"I got this note." She said, turning her nerves from "on edge" to "steel". She dug through her bag and handed him the note. She watched his jaw tighten angrily and felt his back stiffen.

"Who the fuck gave this to you?" Leo asked, voice so hate-driven and calm that Piper flinched.

"I found it wrapped up in some phone bills." Piper said, rubbing her hands across his back and abdomen.

"I'll bet somebody was motherfucking watching you." He said, thoroughly disgusted, He handed her the note, threw his shirt into the corner and rolled over in pensiveness.

Piper's eyes flashed nervously. "Leo, please just forget about this—"

"Fuck no!" He snapped, "Somebody's out to get you. I'm not letting them get you."

"Leo—"

"You're not changing my mind."

Piper was at her wit's end. "Leo, please—"

"NO!!" Leo roared.

Piper closed her eyes against the noise. He'd never yelled at her like that before.

"And don't beg," he continued, rolling over to look at her, "it's degrading and not too becoming."

Piper was at a loss. "Let's just sleep, okay?"

Leo nodded. They fell into an agitated slumber.

-----

Piper had again decided to join Manda for lunch. They were at the same restaurant but Shelly had decided to join them. The redhead was in much higher spirits, laughing jovially along with Piper and Manda. It was warming up and they'd all abandoned light jackets for tank tops.

It was when the food arrived that Piper noticed; faint, incredibly faint, scars on Shelly's arms.

"Hey Shel, what happened?"

Shelly looked up inquisitively. "What are you talking about?"

"Your arms…" Piper said, not bothering to finish the sentence.

Shelly flushed bright red and mumbled an "excuse me" before running off to the bathroom. Piper knitted her eyebrows at Manda who shrugged. For once she didn't have all the answers. Piper undid her eyebrows but considered the circumstances…They looked like marks of an attack, but from the places, it looked like there had been a struggle. Rape? Assault? Random mugging?

Piper rubbed her eyes wearily. All the pieces whirled in front of her, behind her, below and above. She just couldn't put them together. Maybe she was missing something else. Maybe she was over analyzing too many parts. What if only parts of it mattered? What if Manda _was_ doing it?

She seemed to know everything…Piper glanced across the table at the chattering girl who was brandishing a fork. She didn't seem like that, there was no vibe. That was probably another shard in the glass ceiling of the police force, Piper thought sullenly.

She was too intuitive, relied on her gut and woman's intuition. Just because she didn't have dick she'd been held down all this time. Well, she'd prove everybody wrong when she blew this case wide open.

-----

"I told you this place needed a woman's touch."

Leo chuckled. "You make it sound like we're moving in together."

Piper shrugged and looked around Leo's kitchen. There were just pots, pans and a good cleaning, but had been a _huge_ improvement.

"Next thing I know you'll have me hanging doilies on the windows and some fucking gaudy 'Home, Sweet Home' plaque on the wall."

Piper rolled her eyes but then gasped. "Oh! You know what I forgot?"

Leo put a hand to his heart in faux relief. "My God, I thought there was something really wrong! Like…you forgot to take 'The Pill'."

Piper slapped his arm playfully. "No, silverware. I just realized we've been eating home-cooked meals off of plastic."

"Well, I've got some silverware up in the top of my closet." He admitted.

Piper cocked an eyebrow.

"Moms, you know…"

She smiled knowingly. "Right. You want me to get it?"

Leo nodded. "If you would. It's to the right." Piper nodded and walked to his bedroom. After a few minutes of searching, she located the box of silverware. She pulled it down, knocking various other items to the ground in the process.

"Crap." She murmured, kneeling down to pick them up. Her hands brushed across a video tape with a series of numbers across the label. Something told her to put it in the VCR.

10 minutes later, Leo looked up from the TV show he'd become wrapped up in. Where was Piper? Damn, he'd totally spaced in the intimacy of them putting his kitchen together. Shit, what if she found the…

Leo quickly scrambled up from his seat and rushed to his bedroom. Upon arriving in the doorway, he saw Piper sitting on the edge of the bed, elbows resting on her white clad knees, tears streaming down her face. She quickly looked up at him.

"Leo what is this? Please tell me you didn't know this was here. Please tell me it was planted."

Leo unwilling turned his attention to screen. The sight hit him in headrush.

Fuck.

**AN: So, don't you wanna know what's on the tape? Well, you must review or you'll never know…BTW, I want to know what you think is going to happen at the end. I want you to tell me in every review if you feel like it. **


	10. Chapter 10

Leo desperately tried to explain. "Piper, I…"

But Piper interrupted, completely sickened and infuriated. "WHAT THE FUCK!!? YOU _KNEW_ ABOUT THIS!!! THIS IS SICK!!!!! YOU KNEW THE WHOLE TIME AND DIDN'T SAY A FUCKING WORD!! YOU…" She was at a loss for words. There were no words to describe the frighteningly violent churn in her stomach or the anger that made her go red in the face. She would've passed out, had it not been for the will to keep going.

"YOU KNEW!!!" She screamed, tears falling even faster, "YOU KNEW…"

Leo walked over to the VCR and stopped the tape. "Piper, I'm sorry, it was the only thing keeping Jimmy out of town, so he couldn't do it anymore." He said, sinking onto the bed beside her. She quickly stood and walked away from him. For a moment, she looked out onto the street at the people so seemingly oblivious to the evils of some sick, twisted minds.

"That was…"

"That was what?" Leo asked.

"That was Jimmy raping Shelly. I want to know who the fuck taped it. You?"

Leo shook his head sadly. "No, it was Jimmy."

Piper turned around. "Stop telling me your fucking lies!! He was victimizing her. He didn't have the camera, Leo. Tell me the truth." Piper's voice cracked at the end, under the strain of speech after all the crying and yelling. Neither of them spoke, the tension so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

"It was filmed in Jimmy's bedroom." Leo deadpanned, "He had the camera set up in the closet and…" He trailed off, but picked up again in a less sensitive place, "He planed to sell them on the internet. Said, he'd make all kinds of money."

"When did he tell you all this and when you'd get the tape?"

Leo sighed. "Both, right before he left. You think he was killing them?"

Piper sighed. "I don't know, maybe, he's been on the list for a long time, but let's just say he's jumped up many spaces. She shook her head.

Piper picked up her purse and jacket, having seen the inevitable rain.

"Where are going?" Leo questioned anxiously, "Are you leaving?"

Piper shook her head again and gave a bitter laugh. "I can't believe," she began, flipping her hair, "that you lay me in that bed and made love to me. I can't believe that you kissed me and held me, like you cared. I can't believe you had the audacity to make me have feelings for you when you we're sitting on this evidence. Well, I guess I was dumb enough to literally go to bed with the enemy."

Leo stood and reached out for her, but she walked towards the door, taking the tape along the way. "No. I'm going _home_. I place where I can expect to be told the truth. I'm not gonna listen to you lie to me anymore." She gathered her things together.

It was then, as she left his apartment, Leo realized that he loved her.

-----

Piper's thoughts whirled in her head, a million a second and she gave herself a headache trying to keep them in check and keep her eyes on the road. Jimmy skipping town, a tidbit about Shelly's privileged but troubled upbringing, the tape, Shelly's mental history, Manda's unnerving innocence, Kelly's money problems…But one thing chilled her to her bones with bewilderment.

Why the hell would Shelly agree to be Jimmy's girlfriend?

One word popped out at her.

"Stockholm." Piper murmured under her breath, "Fuck, Stockholm."

Stockholm Syndrome, usually applied to the kidnapped, where the victim began to identify and sympathize with their captor, or in this case, rapist. Damn, he was getting what he wanted sexually, scaring poor Shelly physically and mentally.

"FUCK!" Piper yelled, slamming her fist against the dash of her Chevy. She did a U-Turn in the middle of the street and sped in the other direction amongst many honks and shouts. Piper ignored them and kept going. Just then, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Piper asked.

"GUESS WHO I WENT OUT WITH LAST NIGHT!" Manda's voice screamed excitedly.

"Who?" Piper said, with no enthusiasm.

But Manda didn't notice. "KELLY!!!!!"

Piper snorted in sardonic amusement. She was surprised that Kelly had even bothered with the date.

"That's great." Piper said flatly.

"OF COURSE IT'S GREAT, HOLD ON I'VE GOT A CALL ON THE OTHER LINE."

Piper waited about 30 seconds as she continued the drive to Shelly's apartment.

"THAT'S KELLY!!" Manda squealed happily.

Piper shrugged as she slowed her car to a stop. "Okay Hon, why don't you talk to him, because I've got to go."

"KAY, BYE!"

"Bye, bye." The two women hung up. Piper rode the elevator up to Shelly's apartment and knocked.

After a minute waiting period, Shelly came to the door.

"Piper, what are you doing here?"

Piper looked around nervously. "Can we talk inside?"

Shelly nodded, giving Piper an odd look. They sat in the couch.

Piper had no idea how to start this conversation but to dive right in. "Shelly, I'm going to need you to tell me about the night that…The night that…The night that Jimmy raped you." She finished lamely, guilt for her lack of finesse.

Shelly's green eyes flashed fire and she stood upright. "Get out." she said coldly, pointing at the door.

Piper sighed. "Shelly, please—"

"Get. Out."

Piper knew she had to leave. After the door being slammed Piper sighed again.

Great, now she'd walked out on Leo, her friend was dating a womanizer and now, the one person who might have been able to answer all her questions was mad at her. Now what?

**AN: Please review!! Hopefully the end will be a surprise, but why don't you guess…**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I would like to thank you guys so much. I am so completely overwhelmed with the amount of people who have me on their author alerts and favorites lists!! It really is an honor. You guys probably don't care, but I'm an aspiring actress/producer/writer and this shows me I have talent even if it is a few measly fanfictions. Anyhoodles, I can't thank you enough. I really can't. I hope you like this chapter!!!**

Piper tapped her fork against her mouth as she looked up at the dry erase board. She, her sisters and Darryl had lined up all the information she'd gotten, desperately wanting to figure it all out. Her sisters weren't usually privy to police information, but they wanted Piper home again, and that would mean solving the case.

The 4 of them actually made a good team, Darryl had his years of experience, Prue thought so analytically, Phoebe relied heavily on her gut and Piper had a mix of all of them, plus her own talents.

Darryl's stomach growled loudly, making all three women look at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"I hate Chinese; can we get some Moroccan up in here?"

Piper found herself remembering.

"_We've got Moroccan." Leo said loudly, making her jump a mile._

"_Who eats Moroccan?" she asked, crinkling her nose in distaste._

"_Moroccans do." Leo replied logically._

Snap the fuck out of it, Piper thought angrily, he lied to you!

"Okay…" Prue said, thinking aloud, "We've got the note. The tape. Kelly's got no money, Shelly on the other hand is loaded—"

"And Shelly's crazy!" Phoebe added, taking a bite of shrimp fried rice.

"I would be too," Piper murmured around a mouthful of crab ragoon, "her parents murdered each other and she was raped." She tossed the phone to Darryl who immediately dialed his favorite Moroccan place.

Piper rubbed the bridge of her nose quickly. "I have know idea what to do. I must not be cut out for this kind of work." She said wearily, sinking on the couch beside Phoebe. Both of her sisters were instantly at her side.

"Don't say that!" Phoebe said.

"Yeah," Prue agreed, "this is your dream remember?"

Piper nodded.

"Leo could be doing it." Darryl said.

"Leo wouldn't do that." Piper said a little too quickly. Darryl cocked an eyebrow. "What I mean is," Piper said nervously, "that Leo has no motive."

"Right."

-----

Hours later, Prue was pacing in front of the board, brain working furiously. Piper's nerves were thoroughly shot as she sipped her coffee, her brain also at work, as she stood with her arms crossed head down, contemplating all the possible out comes. Prue began to murmur to herself as she stared at the numbers across the tape.

"What is it, what is it, what is it?"

Piper's head snapped to attention, the incessant words driving into her head for the last time.

"IT'S A NUMBER!!!" She shouted, throwing her hands in the air, careful not to spill the coffee, "THEY'RE ALL JUST FUCKING NUMBERS!!"

The others looked at her with wide eyes. Piper sighed and rubbed her eyes. She walked to Prue's side and began to speak.

"A password, a code, a phone number…Come on people, what are we thinking here?"

Phoebe's eyes widened with an idea. "A date!" she exclaimed, making the first advance any of them had made in hours.

The other three looked at her in unison. "What?" they said all at once.

"A date!!" she said, jumping over to them. "May 15, 2003!"

Piper's eyes widened. "Fuck, it's right, Pheebes you're a genius!!"

Phoebe smiled smugly. I try my best.

**AN: Yes, I know, stunningly short chapter, I'm really sorry, but I wanted the next one to be its own, not a part of this one. Please review!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks for the reviews!!**

Piper sat nervously on Kelly's couch. There was always a party there, even if he was gone, which he was, out on a date with Manda. Manda was so naive sometimes. She'd even bragged to Piper about Kelly getting a room at some hotel called "The Mirage". Piper shook her head at the thought.

She'd yet to run into Leo. To tell the truth, she wasn't sure she could deal with seeing him right now, not with her sleep deprived brain already working overtime to crack the last part to the murder. Piper wasn't even sure that she could do that, let alone deal with Leo's bullshit.

But wouldn't he show up. Leo looked on in shock to find Piper watching the TV as everyone buzzed around her. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he'd never felt for anyone how he felt for her. It didn't exactly go with his player-ish image.

Leo sat down beside her, regarding her carefully.

"Get away from me." Piper said coldly, looking straight ahead.

"Piper, will you please talk to me—"

"This is why Jimmy left town isn't it?" Piper asked, keeping the same tone.

Leo nodded solemnly. "Well, he said he was originally leaving because he was getting to much heat from the murders. But when he gave me the tape I told him not to come back."

It was Piper's turn to nod. "You do know what you did is a crime, right?"

Leo sighed and slumped back in his seat. "What do I do that isn't a crime?"

Piper sent him a look before quickly turning her attention back to the primetime sitcom.

"Piper, I'm sorry."

Piper sighed and rested a warm hand on his knee. "I know you are." She replied, looking into his aqua eyes.

"Do you forgive me?"

-----

Piper giggled as she and Leo stumbled through the front door of his apartment, neither of them willing to break the kiss.

Leo pulled away long enough to shut the door. "Did you just _giggle_?"

Piper blushed furiously, and kissed him again. He brought a hand to the side of her face.

"I don't know if I'll be able to make it to the bed." Leo murmured against her lips, running his hand up her skirt clad thigh.

"Me either." Piper admitted, as the two fell over the arm of the couch, his body pressing down on hers.

"I've missed this." Leo said, forcing her shirt off her body.

"It's been a day and a half."

He smiled. "I know."

Piper sighed happily. She enjoyed the feel of his skin against hers, his moans and groans, the way he touched her in places that she hadn't even known existed. The way he made her feel, fulfilled and beautiful.

-----

Piper scrunched up against Leo on the couch, seeing as there wasn't much room. Leo wrapped his arm her tighter and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you." He said softly. You could almost hear the record screech to a close.

"You what now?"

"Oh, jeez." Leo said, rolling from the couch to the floor. Piper sighed and wrapped the blanket he'd gone to get around her. Just then, her cell phone rang.

"Fuck." Piper murmured, right before saying hello.

"Hey Pippy, it's Mike (**You guys remember him, the guy who's house they were at in the beginning? Okay, good, sorry to interrupt.**)

"Hey!" Piper replied, seeing that it was scarcely 11:30. Piper glanced down at Leo who looked absolutely miserable.

"I was just wondering if you'd seen Manda, we need a fourth for strip poker."

"Uh, no, she's out on a date with Kelly."

Mike snorted bitterly. "I guess she doesn't care that Kelly just wants Jimmy's exes."

"What?" Piper asked incredulously.

"Yeah, Kelly hooked up with all of 'em before they died."

Piper's mind whirled. NO FUCKING WAY.

"SHIT! Mike, I've got to go." She hung up without waiting for a response.

"Leo, put your clothes on." Piper said, standing herself, "I've got to get to Manda before it's too late."

**AN: Okay guys, this is it, we're almost there…**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews; this is the last chapter…Except the epilogue. **

Piper looked around for her clothes and realized that the skirt wouldn't do. She quickly ran to his bedroom and picked up a pair of his pants, pulling her shirt and underwear on a long the way.

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked, following after her.

"Manda's in trouble." Piper said quickly, pulling the belt in his jeans tight.

"What makes you think that?" Leo replied, though putting clothes on.

"It all fits." Piper said, "Except the date, but I can't help but think that's irrelevant, I wasted all that fucking time…" she slipped her feet into some sneakers and raced out the door, Leo following close behind.

They slid into her car and she quickly pulled out, almost giving him whiplash.

Piper quickly turned on the On-Star, getting directions to The Mirage.

"Will you please tell me what the fuck is going on?" Leo said curiously, looking behind them as they cut a minivan off.

"Don't you get it; Kelly's going to kill Manda."

"Why?"

But Piper didn't respond.

"TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!!" Leo insisted.

"SHUT UP!" Piper yelled. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR A MINUTE!"

He'd never heard her yell like that so he was silent. Piper pulled up in front of The Mirage, whipping into a parking space. The Mirage was your classic roach motel, a two level series of rooms, running around a pool, a railing creating a balcony all the way around. She and Leo both jumped out hurriedly amongst the strong winds of the night. Piper ran into the main office, quickly flashing her badge.

"Detective Piper Halliwell, with the SFPD, tell me what room Kelly Jessim is staying in."

"There's no Kelly Jessim staying here."

"Fuck." Piper murmured, "Fake name."

Leo had know idea how strong Piper was until she was running down the halls of the motel, kicking down peoples door, invading the privacy of many lovers, businessmen, and anybody else who was staying there. Leo watched silently as she cocked her gun, and kicked down another door.

Finally, she'd struck gold. The sight was definitely one she'd expected to see. Manda and Kelly were on the bed, quickly undressing one another.

"Piper!" Manda exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing here!? And why do you have a gu—"

"Kelly, hands in the air, San Francisco Police!!"

Manda looked around in shocked confusion. "What the hell—"

"Fuck!" Kelly yelled, jumping up and running over to the window.

"STOP!" Piper roared turning in his direction, back to the closet, causing everybody in the room to freeze. When she got the desired result, she began to speak again. "Okay, Leo. Pick up the phone and call for backup."

Leo hesitated.

"NOW!"

He quickly sprung into action. Just as he was hanging up the closet door swung open. "Shit, Piper, watch out!"

Piper whirled around just into to have her gun kicked to the floor, bouncing across the burgundy colored carpet.

For a moment, she lost her strong, dominant demeanor and her face turned to shock. "Fuck, Shelly!?"

Shelly's green eyes blazed crazily as she trained a gun of her own on Piper.

"Shel, what going on—"

"YOU MESSED IT UP!!!" She cried shrilly, "YOU MESSED IT ALL UP!!!" Piper's eyes widened as Shelly's eyes glazed over. Piper succeeded in sliding around her, but Shelly quickly turned on her as the two inched their way toward the door.

Soon, Piper found herself pressed up against the cast iron railing, precariously above the ground below.

"I HAD TO DO IT!" Shelly continued to shriek, "I HAD TO DO IT SO HE WOULDN'T GET TO THEM TOO!!"

"Who?" Piper asked slowly.

"JIMMY! I COULDN'T LET HIM DO TO THEM WHAT HE DID TO ME!!" Shelly shoved at Piper, sending her over the side.

"PIPER!" Leo yelled, making a vain attempt to catch her before she fell. But it was too late. Piper didn't have a chance to cream before in a lucky twist of fate, Piper fell into the pool with a gigantic splash.

A second later she came up, gasping for air. Leo made a grab for Shelly's gun but was in that moment that Kelly set the curtains on fire and began running around the room, setting other things on fire as well.

"I'll burn this whole place down before I get caught!" He yelled frantically. At which point, the paralyzed Manda jumped up and began banging on other people's doors, Leo doing the same.

Once the spluttering Piper saw the flames licking at the building and Kelly and Shelly scampering off in different directions, she began to do the same.

Soon, the whole building was a blazing inferno, a firestorm to last the ages. Piper was lost in the frightening array of red, yellow and orange. Piper coughed in the smoke, head dizzy with shock, fatigue, and the dull seep of smoke into body. She was entirely disoriented, dripping wet from her little dip in the pool, yet getting full blast of the heat.

Leo walked around amongst the flames, calling Piper's name. He couldn't see for the blazes, but knew she'd respond if she heard him. "Piper! Piper!"

Piper turned around in time to see Leo standing in the doorway and to see support beams fall in his path. Just as she was about to go to him, another one of those beams fell and hit her on the head. "PIPER!!" Leo shouted, kicking debris out of his way.

He knelt at her side to pick her up. Damn, she looked so sad, face blackened from smoke and eyes closed, lips slightly parted. A few minutes later, he finally stumbled outside out of the light and into shocking darkness, littered with bystanders, fire victims, police, paramedics, fire engines and police cars.

-----

Piper took a sip of the coffee Darryl had shoved into her hands minutes before. Behind her the firefighters were extinguishing the last of the flames on the now smoldering and dilapidated Mirage. Piper pulled the blanket around her tighter as she sat in the back of an ambulance and shook her head sadly.

Poor Shelly thought that she was saving those girls from being raped by Jimmy by killing them. Piper would personally make sure that she was getting the help she needed. Kelly was taking money to seduce the girls and Shelly would kill them. It was sad really.

"Do you have room for me?" Piper looked up to see Leo looking down at her. She nodded and they sat there for a moment, neither of them speaking. "About—"

"Shut up." Piper reached over and kissed him. She pulled away. "I love you."

Leo smiled. "I love you too…Despite your criminal desires."

They kissed again.


	14. Epilogue

**AN: Okay guys, this is the epilogue! I'm said to say this is the last of "Criminal Desires". I want to cry!! I thank you for your steady reviews and support, this story is one of the best I've ever written. I may post a magical fanfic soon. Maybe. I'm kinda liking this whole AU thing, it's not as constricting as the magic ones. Anyway, I hope you like this, it's kinda cutesy, definitely a schmaltzy ending. **

3 years later…

Piper blocked her face with her hands to avoid the flashing lights as she stepped out of the courthouse.

"What was it like to be in The Mirage that night, Mrs. Halliwell?"

"Is it true that you slept with Kelly Jessim?"

Piper gritted her teeth angrily in answer to the reporter's questions. "Leo, they're really starting to piss me off." She whispered into her husband's ear as she clung to his hand. Leo briefly brushed his lips across her temple before speaking.

"Mrs. Halliwell isn't taking any questions right now. As has been said once before, she will speak at the press conference." More lights flashed and Piper was now baring her teeth and about to snarl at them before Leo pulled her into the car.

He pulled her into a comforting embrace and held her head to his chest. "It's over now, remember?"

Piper nodded against his chest and then sat up. A female reporter ran up to the rolled down window.

"Mrs. Halliwell, is it true that you're pregnant?"

By now Piper was entirely fed up. "I don't understand why the fuck" Leo winced, "you reporters won't stay out of my goddamn personal life! The trial is over; get out of my fucking face, but if you must know, YES!"

Leo turned to his wife incredulously. "WHAT!!" But he didn't wait for a response to his exclamation before pulling around the corner, drawing the SUV a stop. "Are you serious?" he asked after a moment.

Piper wrung her hands and glanced at him. Damn, he was keeping his handsome face unreadable. "_Yes_…" Piper said slowly.

"Did a condom break?"

Piper shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, maybe."

Leo took a deep breath and she saw his hands tighten around the steering wheel. "Aren't you on the Pill?"

"I was, until the doctor found out I was pregnant."

He was silent as he started the car again.

-----

Piper walked through the front door of the Halliwell Manor…To be bombarded with hugs. Manda, Phoebe and Prue almost knocked her down.

The four woman started to jump up and down with excitement. "It's over, it's over, it's over, it's over, it's over, over, over, over…" They chanted with glee.

"Piper, don't jump, I don't know if it's safe or not." Leo said quietly, sliding a hand around her waist. Cole, Phoebe's boyfriend, came out of the living room to see about the commotion.

"I came out here to see what the hell was going on, did the wicked witch die or something?"

Much to Piper's surprise, Leo's face erupted in a proud smile. "I have an announcement to make. Piper's pregnant."

Phoebe, Manda and Prue's faces all registered shock. Cole, the ever alert lawyer, immediately took Piper in his arms with a spirited congratulation. After walking away, he shook hands with Leo.

Finally, the woman went back into action. Phoebe knelt at Piper's side, lifted up her shirt and pressed her ear to Piper's stomach. "Baby…" she said slowly. Piper smiled happily. "You're gonna have a baby!" Manda exclaimed, jumping up and down again.

"Baby…"

"You're going to have a baby!" Prue said, hugging her.

"Baby…"

"That's right Phoebe," Leo said happily, "A baby."

-----

9 months later, Providence Holly Wyatt was brought into the world, amongst her mother, father, Aunts Prue, Phoebe, Manda, Uncle Cole and all the love they bestowed on her. Things would definitely be different, especially in the unlikely family, but it was better than nothing.

Plus, they had what they desired. And there was not a thing criminal about it.

**AN: Well, folks, it's over -----tears----- Sadly, I'm done. I hope you liked it. If you just like my writing, and like to read stories, I have an account at (for those who don't know it's another website that works like FFN, but it's just stories) under PiperChica ** **please check it out.**


	15. Author's Note

**I'm sorry guys; there was a mix-up and I for got to put what website that my original stories are at! -----slaps forehead----- Stupid me. It's Fictionpress. com Okay, that's it, my little authors note and I hope you like my next story, 'cuz you know I'll post it soon!**


End file.
